Play Story 2
''Play Story 2 ''is a 2016 American computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios. Directed by Richard Rich and co-directed by Lee Unkrich and Ash Brannon, it is the sequel to the 2012 film Play Story. Hugh Marsden is stolen by an toy collector, prompting Luke Skywalker and his friends to vow to rescue him. However, Hugh finds the idea of immortality in a museum tempting. Many of the original characters and voices from Friend Story returned for this sequel, and several new characters, including Lilla Zappity (voiced by Evangeline Lilly), Grandpa Menphis (voiced by Ian McKellen), and Mrs. Good Guy (voiced by Jennifer Tilly), were introduced. Plot A few years after the events in Friend Story, Hugh Marden prepares to go to camp with Kurt, but his right arm is accidentally ripped. Kurt decides to leave him behind, and his mother puts him on a shelf. The next day, Kurt discovers platypus toy Hubie has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. When Kurt's mother puts Hubie in a yard sale, Hugh rescues him, but is stolen by an toy collector. Luke Skywalker and the other toys recognize the thief from a commercial as Herr Zeller, the greedy owner of a toy shop called Herr's Toy Barn. Luke, Gori, Wilbur, Mr. Good Guy, and Peter set out to rescue Hugh. In Herr's apartment, Hugh learns that he is a valuable collectable based on a 1960s Australian TV show called Hugh Marsden's Rodeo and is set to be sold to a pet museum in Tokyo. The other toys from the show—Lilla Zappity, Hugh Marsden's kangaroo Spirit, and the Grandpa Menphis—are excited to go, but Hugh wants to return home because he is still Kurt's toy. Lilla is upset because the museum is only interested in the collection if Hugh is in it. Without him, they will be returned to storage. When Marsden's arm falls off, his attempt to retrieve it and escape is foiled when the TV suddenly turns on. The next morning, Hugh's arm is fixed, and he learns that Lilla was once the beloved toy of a child named Carrie who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Grandpa warns him that the same fate awaits him when Kurt grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. This convinces Hugh to stay, and he now believes that all toys eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Luke and the other toys reach Herr's Toy Barn. While searching the store for Hugh Marsden, Luke Skywalker is imprisoned by another Luke Skywalker action figure with a red lightsaber, who believes that he is a real jedi. The new Luke joins the other toys, along with an Barbie doll who was gidind them, who mistake him as their Luke and, after discovering Herr's plan, they make their way to his apartment. The real Luke escapes and pursues them, and after leaving the store, accidentally drops packages of toys into the door, releazing an action figure of Darth Vader. After climbing an elevator, the toys find Hugh, and the real Luke rejoins them and proves that he is Kurt's Luke, but Hugh refuses to return home. Luke reminds Hugh of "a friend's true purpose" and warns him that in the museum, he will never be played with by a child again. After seeing a boy play on the TV, Hugh changes his mind and asks the Roundup toys to come with him. However, Grandpa Menphis prevents their escape because he wants to go to Japan, and he prevents Hugh from leaving. After trying to save Tom, the team take the elevator shaft to pursuy Herr. However they are confronted by Darth Vader, who soon fights against the other Luke, later, revealing to be his father, to wich Luke shouts. Herr arrives and takes the Roundup toys with him, forcing Kurt's toys to follow him while the new Luke chooses to remain behind with Darth Vader, claiming that he want to play with his dad. Accompanied by three Jawas whos, they steal a truck and follow Herr to an airport. As the car slams, Mr. Lucky saves the Jawas, as the three proclames that they will be eternally gratefull. In the airport they enter the baggage handling system and free Hugh. Grandpa Menphis rips Hugh's right arm again and tries to mutilate him, but is stuffed into a little girl's Monster backpack by Kurt's toys. They free Spirit, but Lilla ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Luke and Spirit, Hugh boards the plane and frees Lilla, allowing the toys to go home. Kurt returns home from the camp, accepts Lilla, Spirit, and the three Jawas as his new friends, thinking his mother bought them, and repairs Hugh's torn arm. The toys learn from a commercial that Herr's business has suffered due to being unable to sell the Roundup toys. Hugh tells Luke that he is not worried about Kurt discarding him because, when he does, they will always have each other for company. Meanwhile, Hubie has been fixed and ends the film with "You've Got a Friend in Me". 'C'''ast *Robert Downey, Jr. as '''Hugh Marsden' *Mark Hamill as''' Luke Skywalker''' *Evangeline Lilly as Lilla Zappity *Ian McKellen as Grandpa Louie *Seth MacFarlane as''' Gori''' *John DiMaggio as Wilbur *Brad Dourif as Mr. Good Guy *Don Cheadle as Peter *Jennifer Tilly as Mrs. Good Guy *Keira Knightley as Cinderella *Thomas Sangster as Hubie *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Barbie *James Earl Jones as Darth Vader *Dee Bradley Baker as Jawas *Kevin Smith as Herr Zeller *Max Charles as Kurt Barclay *Julia Roberts as Lisa Barclay Category:Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer Games Category:Buddy films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Play Story